Čas vypršel
by patolozka
Summary: Harry Potter se vřítí do velké síně, copak asi chce? Slash!


**Čas vypršel**

Autorka: **Patoložka**

Romance, Humor, Slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagallová, dav ve velké síni

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k této povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:** Původně to měl být vtipný příběh, ale nakonec vlastně ani nevím, co z toho vzešlo…

ooOoo

Severus Snape poklidně večeřel ve velké síni. Jako obvykle byla plná halasících studentů a kolegů z učitelského sboru. Nikdo se ho nepokoušel oslovit, stačil jediný upřený pohled a narušitel si všechny své plány pečlivě rozmyslel. Pochutnával si na svém oblíbeném jídle a plně se ponořil do rozmanitosti chutí, když se dveře náhle rozletěly a dovnitř vpadnul Harry Potter. Přesněji řečeno hlavní ministerský bystrozor Harry Potter ve svém služebním rudém hábitu, který za ním v té rychlosti jen povlával.

Harry Potter byl od ukončení bystrozorského výcviku špičkou ve svém oboru. To proto také rychle postupoval kupředu, až se stal vedoucím. Všichni zločinci se před ním měli na pozoru, protože byl nemilosrdný a neúprosný. Násilností za ty roky i zejména díky němu prudce ubylo.

Harry Potter rázoval přes ztichlou místnost až k učitelskému stolu. Na tváři měl nečitelný výraz, který nevěstil nic dobrého zejména kvůli tomu, že byl upřený na Severuse Snapea. Severus vypadal zpočátku překvapeně, aby se nakonec zachmuřil a zamaskoval tak své pravé pocity. Přimhouřil oči a pomyslel si: _Co tu pohledává?_

Harry Potter obešel stůl a stanul přes Snapem, který už v tu chvíli vstal ze židle. Ani jeden z nich neuhnul pohledem.

„Čas vypršel, profesore Snape," pronesl Harry přísným hlasem a nařídil, „Půjdete se mnou!"

Severus jen pozdvihl obočí, věděl moc dobře, že ho Potter nehodlá zatknout. Ovšem to nic nebránilo ředitelce McGonagallové, aby se ozvala: „Harry, co se to tu…"

Harry ji utnul pohledem, který jasně naznačoval, aby se do toho nepletla.

„Nemusím vám nic vysvětlovat, ředitelko," odvětil Harry a dodal, „ale mohu vám slíbit, že tu budete mít svého kolegu nejpozději po večeři zpět."

„Profesore?" řekl Harry a kývnutím hlavy lektvaristovi naznačil, aby ho následoval do místnosti, která sousedila s velkou síní. Tam si mohou promluvit, aniž by byli rušeni.

Severus stroze přikývl a odešel s Potterem. Všichni ve velké síni se opět začali hlasitě bavit, jakmile se za nimi zavřely dveře.

ooOoo

Dvojice přešla ke stolu a Severus se usadil. Čekal, co se bude dít. Měl určité tušení. Harry se nad ním zatím stále tyčil a jen si ho prohlížel. Jeho výraz se nezměnil. Za ta léta u bystrozorů si osvojil kvalitní vyslýchací techniky. Severus si pomyslel, že se před ním zločinci nekrčí jen tak bez důvodu.

„Profesore, jak jsem řekl: _Čas vypršel_!" V očích byla stále ta tvrdost. „Odpověz mi," dodal, klesl na zem a jeho pohled náhle zjemněl. „Vezmeš si mě?" V očích nechal prozářit veškeré city, které k tomu druhému choval. Zadržel dech.

Severus tam seděl a ani se nepohnul. Za svou karieru u Voldemorta uměl dokonale zmást nepřítele i přítele.

ooOoo

Předchozího dne v tajném bytě Harryho Pottera leželi v posteli dva muži. Na tvářích jim byl ještě vidět dozvuk předchozího milování. Prudce oddechovali a na čele se jim perlil pot. Ten mladší černovlasý se díval na staršího muže, kterého držel v objetí. Ani nemohl uvěřit, že už to spolu táhli tolik let. A za celou tu dobu o nich nikdo nic netušil. Hráli s celým světem takovou hru na schovávanou. Najednou ho něco napadlo. Políbil Severuse na čelo a ten se na něj tázavě zadíval.

„Severusi?" zeptal se Harry procítěně.

„Copak?" odvětil Severus, ale bylo na něm poznat, že není plně soustředěný.

„Vezmeš si mě?" dokončil Harry myšlenku.

Severus se nadzvedl na lokti, natáhl se k němu a vtiskl mu polibek na rty. „Kdykoliv, Harry, kdykoliv…" řekl tajemně a ušklíbl se.

Harry ho plácnul do hrudi a zamračil se. „Myslel jsem to vážně, Severusi!" prohlásil.

Severus neodpovídal, ale jen na něj bez výrazu hleděl.

„Rozmysli si to, ano?" zeptal se s nadějí a trochu se usmál.

Severus stále nevěděl, co říct, a tak jen kývl.

Ještě dlouho tak leželi ztraceni v myšlenkách.

ooOoo

Jsme zpět v místnosti vedle velké síně, kde jsme před chvílí naše dva aktéry opustili.

S postupujícím časem Harryho naděje vyprchávala. _Udělal jsem chybu? Zničím tím náš letitý vztah? Odpustí mi někdy Severus? A budu ještě vůbec schopen žít sám?_ Myšlenky mu kolovaly hlavou a stávaly se čím dál více pesimističtějšími.

Mezitím přemýšlel i Severus. _Už nebo ještě ne? Mám ho dál napínat? Není to i na mě příliš kruté?_ Sledoval, jak se Harryho výraz mění. On v něm uměl číst. On v něm totiž jako jediný mohl číst.

Nakonec, Harry si myslel, že to byla celá věčnost, se Severus lehce usmál. Ale pro Harryho to bylo, jako by se rozzářil. Severus své úsměvy rozdával jen velmi výjimečně. Harry se už mohl nadechnout. _Že by přeci jen…?_

„Ano," zašeptal Severus, natáhl ruku a přitáhl si mladšího kouzelníka k polibku. Ten si úlevně vydechl a uvolnil se.

ooOoo

Ve velké síni to hučelo jako ve včelím úlu, ale veškerý rachot utichl, když se dveře otevřely a dovnitř vešel jejich profesor. Choval se jako by se před chvíli vůbec nic nestalo. Přehlédl místnost a všechny případné otázky na svou osobu tímto pohledem utnul. Nakonec dosedl na své místo a znovu se začal věnovat přerušené večeři. Vybral si dezert a bylinkový čaj.

„Ehm, Severusi," začala ředitelka. „Co se stalo?"

Severus se na ni otočil, pozvedl obočí a odpověděl: „Ale, Potter měl jen nějaký problém s časomírou…"


End file.
